Straight To Number One
by FallingWords
Summary: Tommy takes it all one step at a time with Jude. A smut one shot. Song is by Touch and Go.


There was a soft, tentative knock on the door of his apartment. It was the middle of the day, three in the afternoon, but he knew exactly who it was. It wasn't someone delivering a package, it wasn't a message being brought up to him from the concierge service- it was her.

He quickly glanced out the window of the living room, he saw children walking hand in hand with their parents, that could have been her today but it wouldn't be. Their backpacks were half the size of their bodies and they trotted and skipped to keep up with their parents much larger steps.

The same knock pulled him from his reverie, remembering that he _did_ call her earlier. She protested, said she had errands to run. She was too busy. He more so than not assumed that she really wouldn't show up.

His easy stride carried him across the hardwood floor of the living room, no hesitation when he opened the door to see her standing there. She had changed so much in the past few years and yet there were times when he still saw the fiery redhead he first fell in love with.  
**  
Ten, kiss me on the lips**

Before she realized what was happening, she was yanked inside, her body thrown against his before he pushed her back, her back harshly meeting the solid door and her senses quickly overwhelmed by the feel of his lips on hers; their bodies flush against one another.

One hand braced himself over her head, the palm flat against the cool wood. He fed off of her full lips and her hand found its way under his untucked shirt. Her nails raked along his back, matching columns of red lines created a haphazard pattern along the smooth canvas.

Pulling away from one another at the same time, Jude took a few gasps of air, her chest rising and falling at irregular intervals before she pulled his mouth back down to hers, engaging in another burning kiss. He let her control the kiss this time, the delicious taste of her against him, the light remnants of the sweet mint flavor of her gum- overwhelming and intoxicating.

Tom pulled away this time, and he thought he felt the hot breath from a sigh of frustration against the skin of his neck. He took a step back and smirked at her. She just shook her head in return,

"I thought we weren't doing this anymore?" She straightened her soft pink camisole and pulled her flowy pastel skirt to where it belonged on her hips.

"And I thought you weren't stopping by."

"You didn't even give me a chance to ask you want you needed me for before I was mauled when you opened the door! Maybe I thought you wanted to…talk!"

"Well since you're here, we can talk-" He paused for a brief second, reaching out for her hand and leading her to the couch to sit down, "...later" he added under his breath.

She sat down, her arms crossed in front of her body. As Tom joined her, his eyes lingered longer than they should have at her cleavage. The last few years had been very good to her, indeed. 

"We need to talk about this, Tommy."  
**  
Nine, run your fingers through my hair**

"You're right. And we will." He moved closer to her on the couch, his leg just grazing her own. Her blonde hair was mused and Tom reached out, combing his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her shoulder length locks felt like silk against his fingers, so he repeated the action.

"Tommy…" She was patronizing him as if he were her child, it was an action she lacked the right to do.

As he combed his fingers through her hair a last time, his hand rested against her bare shoulder. He began tracing imaginary lines against her skin, slipping down and following along her collar bone.

"Tommy…" She warned again, "I'm serious." Her voice was softer in this attempt, and he knew her resolve was crumbling like it always did.

"I am too." The tips of his fingers delicately wandered lower down the side of her exposed chest, and following the full curve of her breast as he stayed bound by the camisole she wore. His touch was torture as he lethargically dragged his fingertips along the sensitive skin.

Pulling his hand away from her body, she gave him a pointed stare, "Stop it."

"Is that really what you want me to do?" He looked at her, his gaze never breaking from her own.  
**  
Eight, touch me, slowly**

She hesitated a second, "Yes."

"I think you're lying." He raised an eyebrow and looked back down at her chest, the outline of her nipples visible through the thin top. Her grip loosened on his hand and she scooted away from him in guilt.

"Don't worry." He moved towards her again, one arm wrapped around her small torso as he urged her body back until she was resting comfortably against the couch. His hands pulled the thin straps of the camisole down to her arms before tugging at the stretchy fabric, pulling it down over her breasts. He smiled appreciatively as she raised her arms, over her head to rest on the arm of the sofa. The shirt stayed bunched together under her breasts for the time being as he began to explore her body like he did every time, swearing it was fuller, curvier, and more attractive.

The cool surface of his hands cupped the warm, heavy flesh and she jumped slightly at the contact, feeling the skin contract and tighten under his touch.

He leaned down, his lips seasoning her collarbone and chest with kisses before his mouth was hovering dangerously close to her left breast. He looked up to see her looking down at him, that casual 'devil may care' smile on his face before his tongue slowly dragged across the sensitive nipple. Jude stretched out beneath him, her back arching and pushing her body closer to his.

She brought a hand to his head, her fingers tangling in his short dark locks, forcing his head down, his mouth capturing the nipple between his teeth.

He began speaking incoherently, Jude recognized the humming vibrations against her skin more than she noticed his words.

"God…..best thing….to you" was all she let him utter before she pulled his head back, tugging on his hair.  
**  
Seven, hold it**

"Tommy, just shut up." She pushed her body up so she was sitting now, and she reached for the buttons of his shirt to begin undoing them. 

"No." He lightly pushed her back and she complied, lying down again. His fingers grabbed at the thin fabric and pulled it down to her waist, gathering the skirt in one motion.

Tom growled lightly at the sight of her matured body, "You're so fucking beautiful." His voice was low and rough. His mouth traced over her new found curves. She had always been beautiful, but he couldn't even begin to articulate what he thought or felt right now as he pulled down her clothes, revealing more of her body to him. Her skirt easily slipped off her hips and she was left in a plain pair of cotton panties- sexy lingerie was no longer a priority in her life. 

Her clothes were flung over Tommy's shoulder as his hands and mouth roamed over her body taking as much as he could as if these few and far between moments sustained him. Creeping lower, his hands rested on the feminine curve of her hips and he began at one end, placing little kisses along the waistband of the underwear.  
**  
Let's go straight to number one **

He began muttering to himself again, "So….so…"

"Wide." Jude supplied.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked back up at Jude, her eyes were closed and head was resting against the arm of the couch, moving back up to her his hand gently cupped the side of her face, her eyes opening at the cautious contact. He tilted his head and searched her eyes before slowly shaking his head no.

Leaning in, his lips hovered dangerously close over her ear, his warm breath tickling her with every slow exhale, "I want you even more now."  
**  
Six, lips**

He captured her lips once more, this kiss starting out slow, almost as if it wasn't happening at all. As the moment deepened and intensified Jude reached out for the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing each one and pushing the article off his shoulders. Pulling it off completely, he flung it to some unknown corner where Jude's clothes had landed earlier.

He quickly stood up, undoing his belt and jeans, leaving them to pool on the ground before he returned to Jude, kneeling on the couch between her legs. He reached for her left hand that was casually resting on top of her stomach. He turned her hand palm up, placing a single kiss in the middle of her hand. He proceeded to kiss each fingertip individually before turning her hand back over, placing a kiss over the smooth surface of the ring before Jude shook her head, "Don't do that, Tom."  
**  
Five, fingers**

His fingers intertwined with hers and he watched her, her gaze looking past Tom to the large window barely covered by the gauzy curtains, "Just don't…do that." She blinked rapidly, several times in succession and ran her free hand through her hair, the wispy strands splayed out around her creating a halo of gold around her head.

Looking back at Tommy, she reached out, her fingers barely grazing the skin along his hips, her fingers followed down the sloped line of his hip, continuing over the fabric and brushing lightly against his erection.

She bit her lip cautiously as her hand snuck through the opening and began to languidly stroke him, feeling the slight pulse as blood coursed though his veins. He reveled in the feeling- eyes closed with his head lolled back and lips slightly parted. She stopped briefly only to pull the boxers down around his legs.  
**  
Four, play**

Her hand grasped him again and slowly picked up her rhythm while he braced himself against the back of the couch, his eyes closed tightly as she continued. Her fingers stroked the sensitive underside of his erection, arousing him even more.

A groan escaped from his mouth and he grabbed Jude's hand, pulling it away and using it to pull her up to sitting oh the couch. His lips crashed down on hers, his hand sliding up and down her back as if to memorize every inch and curve of her body, wandering down and sliding her panties down off her legs, tossing them aside.

When Jude pulled away breathless, Tommy took the opportunity to turn her around on the couch, his hands on her hips to guide her. With her back to him, he gently led her body down to the soft seat of the sofa, her head resting on her forearms that were laying out before her body.  
**  
Three, to number one **

His hands roamed her naked body, sliding up and down only to make their way to her bare breasts. Cupping them, he squeezed firmly eliciting a growl, her body arching and her ass ground against him. Pinning her hips against his body he leaned down, his body covering hers. His lips licked and suckled on the nape of her neck.

The quiet moans spurred him on and he bit down on a soft spot on her neck, leaving a noticeable mark. She cried out softly, unable to move under his weight, becoming more and more frustrated as he teased her. His hands playing with her aroused nipples, pinching and pulling as he continued to keep her trapped underneath him.

Jude squirmed against him, trying to find some sort of relief but fell short as he continued to play with her body. A small whine escaped her lips and she moved against his hips in attempts to satisfy herself. Grabbing a hold of her, his fingers pressed firmly into her sides holding her still.  
**  
Lets go straight to number one **

With Jude still, her head still resting against her hands and blinded to Tom, he began to push into her without warning. She moaned loudly and her hands clenched onto the fabric of the couch, the feeling of him entering her lasting for seconds as he continued to slowly entered her until his pelvis was flat against her body.

He remained still until Jude started to shift under him, her hips desperately trying to move, even if just a fraction of an inch. Tommy pulled back, and thrust back into her as slowly as he did initially, creating a slow and purposeful rhythm that she quickly responded to, spurring him on with overwhelming noises of pleasure. He began to speed up, and Jude easily moved in sync with him, her moans growing in a crescendo with his pace.

The blood that had rushed to Jude's head only intensified all the sensations and she was quickly slipping out of control. Tommy felt as her walls began to tighten against him, the sensations considerably more intense as they each rapidly approached their climax. 

Teetering on the edge, Jude began to buck her hips against Tommy, driving him roughly into her body, small grunts echoing off the stark walls of the apartment with each movement.

Reaching around her body, Tommy's hand reached between her bent legs, searching for her clit. Easily finding the aroused bud he began to circle it while continuing to thrust into her rapidly.

"Oh God," She began whimpering, repeating the simple phrase over and over as his fingers picked up speed.  
**  
Slowly (to number one)**

"Oh-" Jude cried out one final time, Tommy felt a sharp spasm of her walls as she toppled over the edge. Completely lost in the climax he brought her too, she continued to convulse, her entire body jumping slightly in reaction to her orgasm. He continued moving against her, a few more thrusts pushing him over the edge with her.

His body shuddered and collapsed back on top of Jude, sated and exhausted. After several minutes he brushed aside the sweat soaked strands of hair away from her face and neck and gently kissed her neck before clearing his throat, "You should probably get going."

Jude sighed in regret as she shifted and turned over, facing Tommy, their bodies pressed together on the sofa, her hand cupped his face and she kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and looking at him, "We can't keep doing this, you know that."

He smiled at her half-heartedly, and watched as she retrieved her clothes and dressed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her crumpled skirt. While she dressed he pulled up his boxers, and sat up, his forearms resting on his knees.

He stood up when she was done and walked over to the door when her, his hand resting on the handle, she was trapped between him and the door looking down at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"Really, it needs to stop." She finally looked up.

"Absolutely." He replied, nodding solemnly.

"Tom, I'm serious."

His hand caressed the side of her face and he leaned in and kissed her slowly, "I am too. You should go though, Sadie's going to expect you soon. Can't have her watch the kids forever. And I'm sure you have to get dinner started before Jamie gets home."

He opened the door and let her slip past him, before he closed the door, she turned around and looked at him, "So, um…."

"I'll call."

"Yeah, okay." She nodded slightly and started to make her way down the hallway, Tommy closed the door, and leaned against it letting out a deep sigh.

**To number one**


End file.
